Anna
by Myfrozenparadise
Summary: He could see that something was different, and this was weird, even for her. He should had done something but... he could never talk to Her... ONE SHOT! Review!


**Here's a little one-shot for you guys! hope you guys enjoy this and review? thxs!**

Hans could see something was different. This was constantly happening... And that was weird even for her

_Anna Arendelle_

They went to the same high school last year, she was in his history class too. She would always be so full of joy; she was the captain of the Varsity Poms team. She had the biggest smile during their halftime football performances

He went to every _single_ one just to see her.

He never got the courage to talk to her.

He would always try

but chicken out.

_This year IS going to be different _he promised himself

They both were starting their freshman year at Arendelle University.

He had two classes with her and he would always see her with her friends during his off

He would always catch her looking at him...

One day a girl named Rapunzel came up to him and told him that Anna always talked about him with a starstruck look in her eyes

His eyes were filled with hope

_She might actually liked him _

His friends told him to talk to her

And he tried

She would always try to talk to him too

But he never would speak a word to her

He couldn't muster up the courage

He would always glance back at her; her crestfallen face always broke his heart.

That year he met a group of guys who called themselves AU Gentle Jocks:

They wore classic jock red jackets but they acted nice around everyone and they didn't fool around with numerous of girls.

They all had sad pasts but they've overcame it together.

Naveen was their "leader" but other members included Eric, John, Phillip, Olaf, Jack, Hiccup and Kristoff.

_Kristoff Bjordman_

He was the class clown, they had English and science together with Anna.

Most of all he always stood up for what was right.

They were pretty good friends too

But...

He still remembered that day... It was a pretty good one too. He got a decent B+ on his chapter final.

_"Yo Hans!" Eric and Kristoff waved him over _

_"Yo!" Hans smiled at them while doing their handshake _

_"Heyy" Flynn said nodding at Hans _

_They kept talking some more _

_"Flynn!" They heard a feminine voice shout and they turned around _

_Hans heart sped up _

_It was Anna, Rapunzel and Belle heading towards them _

_"Hey punzie" Flynn smiled giving her a hug _

_"Hey Eric" _

_"Hey Eric" _

_"Hey!" Eric smiled hugging the two other girls _

_"Oh guys! This are my friends.." _

_Anna faced Kristoff_

_"Hey... I'm Kristoff Bjordman." Kristoff said flashing a nervous smile_

_Hans looked up _

_"Anna Arendelle" she smiled _

Hans didn't think much of it

...at first

In Chemistry, Kristoff sat across her and he sat three seats down from her

They were assigned as lab partners

He would always watch them, Kristoff would always goof off with her or make her laugh and she alway had a smile on her face...

Maybe...

He should have tried harder

He started to notice that, she didn't try talking to him as much as before

He still didn't try

He noticed Kristoff acted different too, he started wearing cologne and he would always be studying on the account that Anna always asked him for homework help.

They were good friends

He thought he would have more time.

He thought she would always like him...no matter what.

Boy, was he wrong

Week by week he would sit in chemistry wishing he had Kristoff's guts...

So he could just hear her voice talking to _him_

He was an idiot

When spring arrived he walked along campus to meet up with Ariel his research partner who wanted to go over their project.

He could see them walking together.

His heart stopped

Kristoff's hand reached for hers

He couldn't breathe

He intertwined his fingers with hers

She looked up at him

He wanted her to push him away, turn around and run, or better yet smack him.

She smiled at Kristoff

Not him

Eric called out to him making them both turn around

Kristoff greeted him with the biggest smile Hans ever saw

"This is Anna... my girlfriend"

He couldn't cry

He had no right to

He put on a smile congratulating them, giving his friend a pat on the back

Anna had a huge smile on her face too

And it wasn't for him

He smiled remembering how cute she was in their freshman year of college. But that was 5 years ago

He felt a tear go down his cheek as he looked at the crinkled paper in his hand

_We formally invite you to witness the union of _

_Kristoff Bjordman_

_And_

_Anna Arendelle _

_In holy matrimony _

_We hope to see you present _

_April 7th 2015_

He got a call later that day

It was Kristoff asking him to be a groomsmen

He couldn't say no

But he didn't want to say yes

He locked himself in his room that day

He felt the weeks go by again

Pretty soon it was the big day

He got a small glimpse at her

She was stunning

Perfect

Kristoff's soon to-be _wife_.

He quickly turned away

"Hans!"

He stopped in his tracks

She was talking to _him_

She walked over to him

"Were so glad you could make it!" She smiled before being ushered away to the dressing room

He smiled nodding with utter joy

He quickly turned back around and started running back

He collided with another person

"Ouch!" She yelped falling backwards

"I'm so sorry!" He helped her up

"No problem... Um.."

"Hans... Hans southern isles"

She fixed her hair and smiled holding a bouquet in one hand and extending the other

"Elsa... Elsa winters.."

he shook her hand

"I'm guessing your walking down the aisle with me" she asked looking at a sheet of paper

"I guess so…" he smiled reading the paper

**Eh i'm not sure that was the best way of ending it but i kept trying other ways to end it and it didn't turn out right… so any way review? oh and anyone else go see big hero 6? it was a great movie.**

**myfrozenparadise :) **


End file.
